Tous nos je t'aime
by Huddypowa
Summary: Imaginez que Cal et Gillian soient en couple et que vous puissiez être là chaque fois qu'ils se diront ces trois mots magiques qui nous font tant rêver. C'est précisément le sujet de ce recueil de one-shot.
1. Un souvenir amer

**Auteure :** Huddypowa

**Résumé :** Imaginez que Cal et Gillian soient en couple et que vous puissiez être là chaque fois qu'ils se diront ces trois mots magiques qui nous font tant rêver. C'est précisément le sujet de ce recueil de one-shot.

**Genre :** Romance, established relationship, guimauve, beaucoup de guimauve !

**Rating :** T (juste pour un ou deux mots un peu osés mais rien de bien méchant vraiment).

**Spoiler :** Nope.

**Disclaimer :** not mine, no money, just fun (so much fun) !

**Note de l'auteure :** on m'a récemment demandé d'écrire une fic qui ferait plusieurs chapitres. Malheureusement, je suis plus du genre nouvelles que pavés. Alors j'ai trouvé un compromis en écrivant ce recueil de one-shot qui décrit tous les moments où Cal et Gillian, enfin en couple, se disent « je t'aime ». C'est donc une toute nouvelle expérience que je tente ici et je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**1. Un souvenir amer**

**

* * *

**

Gillian Foster longeait lentement les couloirs du Lightman Group, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait terminé sa journée et s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant 2 mois. Elle poussa la porte du bureau de ce dernier et fut rapidement intriguée par la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Une vidéo était projetée sur le mur en face d'elle. On pouvait y distinguer une femme assez menue et le teint pâle. Malgré le fait qu'il lui tournait le dos, elle pouvait dire que Cal semblait totalement absorbé par cette mystérieuse projection. Elle resta quelques minutes appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, silencieuse. Elle comprit rapidement que la personne filmée n'était autre que la mère de Cal. On la voyait répondre aux questions de quelqu'un qui semblait être son psychiatre. Sa voix était calme et posée mais ses yeux étaient fuyants et tristes. Gillian pensa à la peine que devait ressentir Cal et cela lui serra le cœur. Le suicide de sa mère l'a blessé bien plus profondément que ce qu'il veut bien admettre. C'est d'ailleurs le seul sujet que Cal refuse de partager avec elle. Elle comprend son comportement même si elle aimerait qu'il se confie à elle.

Elle décida qu'il était temps de signaler sa présence et se racla la gorge. Cal se retourna rapidement, surpris.

_ Hey bébé.

_ Hey.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à sa hauteur et s'accroupie devant lui en posant une main sur son genou.

_ C'est ta mère ?

Cal hocha la tête et posa une main sur la sienne et entrelaçant leurs doigts.

_ Tu as conservé les vidéos de ses séances de psychothérapie ?

_ Oui, celle-ci est la dernière avant son suicide.

Gillian se redressa légèrement et posa sa main libre contre la joue de Cal.

_ Je ne pense pas que tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions en passant cette vidéo en boucle. Tu ne peux pas tout comprendre Cal.

_ Je sais. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'un truc m'échappe. Tu vois son regard ? On dirait qu'elle fixe un objet ou une personne devant elle.

Gillian se retourna pour regarder la vidéo une nouvelle fois. Effectivement, la mère de Cal semblait absorbée par quelque chose qui se trouvait devant elle.

_ Elle regarde peut-être un tableau accroché au mur d'en face ?

_ Non, non, c'est plus que ça.

_ Cal.

Elle le fixa du regard et attendit qu'il baisse les yeux vers elle.

Il soupira et saisit la télécommande du rétroprojecteur afin d'éteindre l'appareil. Il se leva, marcha jusqu'au canapé et s'assit en reposant sa tête entre ses mains. Gillian s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main.

_ Cal. Parle-moi s'il-te-plaît.

Cal soupira et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ J'aimerais juste comprendre pourquoi.

Elle lu de la tristesse dans ses yeux et cela lui brisa le cœur.

Elle lui caressa le haut de la nuque et s'approcha de lui pour poser un baiser contre ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le sien.

_ Laisses-la partir.

Il la prit dans ses bras, elle se blottit contre lui et soupira de bien-être.

_ Tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber ?

Gillian fut surprise par cette question et se redressa pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ Non. Non bien sûr que non. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses une telle chose ?

_ Parce que je peux survivre à la mort de ma mère mais je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi… ou Émilie. Vous êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.

Gillian fut très émue par cette révélation. C'était la première fois qu'il lui déclarait réellement ses sentiments.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle répondit à son baiser avec amour.

Il la rapprocha encore plus près de lui en entourant sa taille de ses bras. Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Ils se détachèrent à bout de souffle après plusieurs minutes et elle enfouit son visage au creux de son cou.

Il caressa son dos de bas en haut et chuchota à son oreille :

_ Je t'aime Gillian.

Elle le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces et lui répondit dans un murmure :

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Cal. Je t'aime tellement.

TBC.

* * *

Voilà, pour ce premier one-shot. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ? Est-ce que je dois continuer ou ça n'en vaut pas la peine ?

J'ai oublié de vous préciser que tous les one-shot se suivent chronologiquement. Donc ici c'était leur premier « je t'aime » et dans le prochain chapitre ça sera le deuxième. Enfin vous me suivez !

A tout bientôt j'espère !


	2. Un chagrin apaisé

Apparemment l'idée de ce recueil de OS semble vous plaire. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont lu et ceux qui ont posté des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Donc, sans plus attendre, voici le deuxième one-shot !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**2. Un chagrin apaisé**

**

* * *

**

Il gara sa voiture le long de l'allée en face de chez elle comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. D'où il était, il pouvait apercevoir sa silhouette dans le salon. Une fine lumière éclairait la pièce d'un éclat orangé. Il aimait tellement cet endroit. Chez elle. Il aimait la couleur de ses murs, ses vieux CD de jazz, ses coussins en soie et son parfum. Il aimait cet endroit car c'était chez _elle_ et chez personne d'autre. Il sortit de sa voiture et traversa rapidement la route. Il s'avança jusqu'à son pallier et sonna. Elle mit du temps à lui ouvrir, plus de temps que d'habitude _nota Cal_. Elle ouvrit la porte et il remarqua instantanément ses yeux rougis, son teint pâle et son regard embué.

_ Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle répondit à son étreinte et laissa échapper un sanglot. Il ferma la porte et l'entraina avec lui jusqu'au salon où ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? _Lâcha-t-il afin de détendre l'atmosphère._

Elle sourit légèrement et leva les yeux vers lui.

_ C'est à propos de notre affaire. Je… je n'arrête pas de penser à ce pauvre garçon.

En effet, leur dernier cas avait été très dur émotionnellement. Un horrible psychopathe n'avait pas accepté que sa femme le quitte et, pour se venger, il l'avait violée et égorgée devant leur fils de huit ans. Cal savait que Gillian était particulièrement émotive lorsque cela concernait des enfants. Il avait voulu la tenir éloignée de cette enquête mais elle avait insisté pour y participer alors il avait cédé.

_ Écoute Gill…

Il lui releva la tête en soulevant son menton.

_ … les services sociaux vont trouver une famille à ce garçon. Une famille qui l'aime et qui s'occupera bien de lui.

_ Tu n'en sais rien. _Répondit-elle._

Cal soupira et l'attira contre lui. Elle cala sa tête contre son torse et agrippa sa chemise.

_ Je vais suivre le dossier de ce garçon et je te tiendrai au courant. Je vais faire appui auprès des services sociaux pour qu'il lui trouve une gentille famille. Ca te va ?

Gillian hocha de la tête contre son torse.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, enlacés. Elle se ressaisit doucement et finit par relever sa tête à la hauteur de celle de Cal.

_ Merci Cal.

_ De rien mon cœur.

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi parfois.

Cal pouffa de rire.

_ Je crois que tu t'en sortirais très bien. Par contre moi je serais complètement paumé…

_ Ne dis pas ça.

Elle lui caressa la joue de son pouce.

_ Tu es toujours là pour moi quand j'en ai besoin. Tu sais calmer mes angoisses, me faire rire à en pleurer et tu m'écoutes toujours attentivement quand j'ai besoin de me confier. Tu es l'homme de ma vie Cal. Je veux dire… vraiment l'homme de ma vie. Je ne trouverai jamais quelqu'un comme toi ailleurs. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Cal lui sourit d'un sourire vrai et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

_ C'était la plus belle déclaration qu'on ne m'ait jamais faite.

_ C'est ce que je pense. Je t'aime Cal.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle se cala à nouveau contre lui et il la serra fort dans ses bras.

_ Tu as juste oublié de mentionner le fait que je suis un Dieu au pieu. Mais bon, je ne t'en veux pas.

Gillian pouffa de rire.

_ Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai oublié de parler de ça. Désolée.

_ Excuses acceptées.

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

TBC.

* * *

J'espère que ce deuxième OS vous a plut ?

N'hésitez pas à me poster vos remarques/commentaires/propositions j'essayerai d'en tenir compte dans la mesure du possible !


	3. Un risque effrayant

Troisième OS de ce recueil, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que les deux précédents.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**3. Un risque effrayant**

**

* * *

**

_ C'était totalement irresponsable et égoïste ! Voilà ce que c'était !

_ J'avais calculé mes risques…

_ Non, Cal ! Ce genre de risques ne peuvent pas se calculer !

_ Mais j'ai lu de la peur sur son visage.

_ C'était bien trop risqué quand même, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir sa réaction.

_ Oh, Gill. Calme-toi. Je suis là, en vie et tout va bien.

Cal essaya de la prendre dans ses bras mais Gillian le repoussa.

_ Oui, tu es en vie pour aujourd'hui. Mais la prochaine fois Cal, qui te dit qu'il ne te tirera pas dessus ? Hein dis-moi ?

Cal ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il est vrai qu'il avait prit un risque en poussant à bout un trafiquant bien connu des services de police. Mais c'était un risque calculé, il savait que ce criminel n'oserait jamais tirer sur quelqu'un. Il trouvait la réaction de Gillian exagérée.

_ Je comprends que tu ais eu peur…

_ NON ! Tu ne comprends pas ma peur autrement tu n'aurais pas mis ta vie en danger ! J'étais morte de trouille. Il te tenait en joue devant mes yeux. MES YEUX Cal !

_ Je suis désolé. Sincèrement, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Gillian relâcha un long soupir qu'elle retenait depuis un bon moment. Elle tourna quelques instants dans la pièce et prit à nouveau la parole sur un ton plus calme :

_ Promets-moi de ne jamais me refaire une telle frayeur.

Cal sourit légèrement et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa une nouvelle fois :

_ Non Cal ! Promets-le je veux t'entendre !

Cal poussa un soupir de lassitude en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Je te le promets. Voilà, c'est bon maintenant ? Tu vas arrêter de me repousser ?

Gillian ferma les yeux d'exaspération et se massa les tempes.

_ Je sais que tu ne vas pas tenir ta promesse.

Cal réussit néanmoins à poser une main sur son épaule sans qu'elle le repousse.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime chérie.

Gillian pouffa doucement de rire et leva les yeux vers lui.

_ Alors arrêtes de mettre ta vie en danger. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

_ C'est vrai qu'il n'y aurait plus personne pour te rendre folle si je n'étais plus là.

_ Ouais, ça c'est clair. _Répondit-elle._

_ Allé viens-là.

Cal ouvrit grand ses bras et Gillian vint se blottir contre lui.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombée amoureuse d'un abrutit qui se prend pour un gilet pare-balle humain ?

Cal sourit malgré lui.

_ Parce qu'il est super canon ?

_ Mouais.

TBC.

* * *

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Merci ;-)


	4. Un rêve éveillé

Voilà enfin la suite, un peu guimauve mais... who minds?

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**4. Un rêve éveillé**

**

* * *

**

C'était un beau matin d'hiver et les rayons du soleil avaient lentement envahi la pièce. Il la regardait dormir, appuyé sur le coude. Il observait sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme régulier et calme. Elle était nue sous les draps et il pouvait distinguer le début de sa poitrine. Sa peau semblait si douce, elle sentait si bon.

Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir été si heureux depuis la naissance d'Émilie. Il se serait cru dans un de ces vieux film à l'eau de rose où les personnages semblaient filer le parfait amour en toutes circonstances. Si quelqu'un était venu le trouver, juste après son divorce, pour lui dire que dans quelques années il serait totalement épanoui avec une autre femme, il lui aurait ri au nez. Mais il ne rêvait pas. La femme de sa vie se trouvait là, dans son lit, nue et plus belle que jamais. Et non seulement cette femme était belle, drôle, intelligente et sexy comme c'est pas permis mais en plus elle était sa meilleure amie. Cal Lightman n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais il avait trouvé son âme sœur et il était enfin comblé. Vraiment, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à croire aux clichés, il trouvait même ça ridicule, mais il vivait dans un roman-photo.

Il la senti bouger dans le lit et cela le ramena soudainement à la réalité. Il la regarda ouvrir doucement un œil, puis l'autre et il lui sourit.

_ Tu me regardes dormir ?

_ Non, pas du tout.

_ Menteur !

Elle lui tapa gentiment l'épaule puis se redressa dans le lit. Cela eu pour effet de faire descendre encore un peu plus le drap qui lui couvrait les seins. Autant dire que Cal n'en perdit pas une miette.

_ Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu me regardes dormir de temps en temps.

_ Ah non, jamais ! _Mentit-elle en souriant._

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ J'étais juste entrain de réaliser à quel point tu es magnifique.

_ Flatteur !

_ C'est incroyable que tu sois la seule personne à ne pas te rendre compte à quel point tu es belle.

_ Je peux dire la même chose de toi.

_ Oh allé Gillian. On sait tous les deux que je suis loin d'être un top model.

_ Eh bien peut-être que tu ne corresponds pas aux critères des tops model mais tu as beaucoup de charme et de charisme. J'aime tes yeux sombres et perçants, tes lèvres bien dessinées, ton torse musclé et tes bras tatoués. Les tatouages ça m'a toujours attiré, je sais pas pourquoi. Sûrement le côté bad boy.

_ Hum, tu trouves que je suis un bad boy ?

Cal lui sourit et passa une main sur son ventre plat. Gillian frissonna de plaisir.

_ Un bad boy un peu embourgeoisé je dirais.

_ C'est ça, moques-toi de moi.

Il fit glisser sa main sur sa hanche et la bascula sous lui pour l'embrasser. Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Il la senti gémir de plaisir lorsqu'il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser quelques minutes de plus avant que Gillian ne se sépare doucement de Cal afin de reprendre son souffle.

_ Je pourrais facilement me réveiller de cette façon tous les matins jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Cal lui caressa doucement la joue et lui répondit dans un murmure :

_ Moi aussi.

Il se coucha sur le dos et l'attira contre lui, elle posa sa tête contre son torse et le laissa lui caresser les cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de bien-être. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, savourant la présence et la chaleur de l'autre.

_ Tu sais, quand je te regardais dormir tout à l'heure, j'ai réalisé la chance que j'avais de t'avoir dans ma vie. Lorsque Zoé m'a quitté j'ai cru que ma vie s'arrêtait et que plus jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Eh bien j'ai constaté que non seulement je suis retombé amoureux mais que cet amour et beaucoup plus fort que tout ce que j'ai connu auparavant.

Gillian l'embrassa doucement dans le cou et resserra son étreinte.

_ Moi aussi je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre comme toi Cal.

Cal la fit à nouveau basculer sous lui et la regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'ajouter :

_ Ca veut dire que je suis à la hauteur de tes héros de romans à l'eau de rose ?

Gillian lui sourit avant de répondre :

_ Oui mais mes "romans à l'eau de rose" sont interdits aux mineurs alors si tu veux vraiment être à la hauteur va falloir t'activer.

_ Vos désirs sont des ordres ma reine. _Répondit Cal en souriant._

TBC. (ou pas ?)

* * *

Je ne sais pas encore si je vais continuer ce recueil. J'ai bien une idée pour le chapitre 5 mais je ne sais pas si je vais poster une fic seule ou rajouter un chapitre à celle-là? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!


	5. Un voeu exaucé

Finalement, je suis partie sur tout autre chose que ce que j'avais initialement en tête. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Il n'y a pas réellement de « je t'aime » dans ce One-Shot mais parfois les actes en disent plus que les paroles non ? Sinon, j'ai également voulu intégrer le personnage d'Émilie que je trouve très intéressant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**5. Un vœu exaucé**

* * *

Le soleil était doucement entrain de se lever dans les foyers de Washington. Ses rayons avaient déjà envahi une partie de la salle de bain de Cal et se reflétaient sur ses trois occupants.

_ Papa, tu te souviens lorsque que je t'ai parlé de la collecte de fonds qu'organisait le lycée chaque année ?

_ Moui. _Bredouilla Cal une brosse à dent à la bouche._

_ Eh bien c'est aujourd'hui.

_ Et ?

_ Et cela serait bien si tu me donnais un peu d'argent pour que je puisse participer.

Émilie Lightman usa de son plus beau sourire afin de faire plier son père.

Cal se rinça la bouche et posa une main sur sa hanche en signe exaspération.

_ Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te donner cet argent ? Tu as déjà dépensé les 100 $ que je t'ai donnés la semaine passée ?

La jeune fille hocha de la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

_ Émilie ! _La réprimanda Cal. _Il va quand même falloir que tu apprennes à gérer ton argent un jour ou l'autre.

_ Oui, je sais, mais il y avait ces chaussures au centre commercial, elles étaient tellement belles…

_ Quoi ? Tu as dépensé 100 $ pour une paire de chaussure ?

_ Mais papa, c'étaient des bottines en cuir de marque. En plus il y avait 50% de réduction…

_ 50% de réduction pour des bottines en cuir ? Où est ce centre commercial ? _S'extasia Gillian._

_ Oh, c'est bon les fashion victims on se calme !

Mais, les deux jeunes femmes étaient tellement prises par leur discussion qu'elles n'entendirent même pas le commentaire de Cal.

_ C'est le centre au bout de la ville. Le magasin s'appelle « Maniac Shoes ». Il est vraiment super car ils ont pleins de modèles différents…

_ Et les escarpins sont aussi en solde ?

_ Oui, oui et…

_ Stop ! _Hurla Cal et agitant sa brosse à dent en l'air._ C'est d'accord Émilie, tu as gagné ! Tu veux combien pour cette collecte de fonds ?

_ Hum… _Réfléchit la jeune fille._ 50 $ feront l'affaire !

_ Adjugé ! Maintenant va te changer, tu vas encore être en retard.

Émilie s'exécuta, fière d'avoir fait céder son père et laissa Cal et Gillian seul dans la salle de bain.

Gillian était entrain d'appliquer son mascara lorsque Cal lui poussa le bras. Ce qui eu évidemment pour effet de dessiner un large trait noir sur le front de sa compagne.

_ Cal ! Bon sang !

_ Ca t'apprendra ! _La taquina-t-il._

_ M'apprendre quoi ? _Le questionna-t-elle en attrapant son flacon de démaquillant._

_ Oh, des chaussures à 50% mais c'est trop génial ! 100 $ pour une paire de bottes mais quelle affaire Émilie !

Gillian ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la pittoresque imitation de Cal.

_ Oh ça va ! En plus 100 $ pour des bottines c'est une vraie affaire.

Cal poussa un soupir d'impuissance.

_ Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je me réhabitue à vivre avec deux femmes.

Gillian lui sourit et commença à appliquer son fard à paupière.

Au fond de lui-même Cal devait tout de même avouer que cette situation lui plaisait beaucoup. La cohabitation entre Émilie et Gillian se passait à merveille et il en était plus que réjouit. Il ne manquait plus qu'un petit détail pour que le tableau soit parfait. En effet, il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de demander à Gillian d'emménager avec lui. Il savait qu'elle tenait beaucoup à sa liberté. Pourtant, la jeune femme passait désormais pratiquement toutes ses nuits chez lui et il ne voyait pas la nécessité de payer deux logements. Peut-être que le moment était venu de lui proposer de vivre avec lui ?

_ En parlant de vivre avec des femmes… Ca fait 8 mois qu'on est officiellement ensemble et tu passes quasiment toutes tes nuits chez moi. C'est vrai, tu vis pratiquement ici. Tu as ta brosses à dent, ton shampoing, tes livres, des vêtements, tes céréales… Pourquoi emménagerais-tu pas avec moi et Émilie ?

Gillian surprise par cette demande stoppa nette sa brosse-à-cheveux au milieu de la tête.

_ Euh, je…

_ Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ta liberté mais j'ai une pièce de libre en bas où on pourrait installer tes fauteuils, ta bibliothèque et ton bureau. Comme ça tu aurais un espace rien qu'à toi où tu pourrais te réfugier lorsque je deviendrais trop insupportable.

_ C'est vrai, je…

_ En plus ça ferait très plaisir à Émilie j'en suis sûr, elle t'adore. Et moi j'ai vraiment envie de vivre avec toi. C'est vrai, on s'entend tellement bien. J'adore préparer ton thé le matin, regarder des vieux Western avec toi, t'observer cuisiner des gâteaux… En plus tu apportes tellement de vie à cette maison, ça serait vraiment génial si tu emménageais.

Gillian l'observa un moment sans rien dire. Cal commença à paniquer.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est bon je peux parler maintenant ? _Le taquina-t-elle._

_ Je… oui bien sûr, oui tu peux parler.

_ Eh bien, oui, j'adorerais vivre avec toi Cal.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il pensait qu'elle serait plus difficile que cela à persuader.

_ Oui ? Tu as dit oui ?

_ J'ai dit oui !

Cal la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Elle répondit à son baiser en souriant.

C'est à ce moment qu'Émilie fit à nouveau irruption dans la salle de bain. La scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était attendrissante. Cal tenait toujours sa brosse-à-dent dans sa main et Gillian agrippait sa brosse à cheveux. Tous deux étaient entrain de s'embrasser comme si rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux.

_ Hum, hum. _Fit Émilie afin de se faire remarquer._

Cal et Gillian se séparèrent et tournèrent les yeux en direction de la jeune fille.

_ Émilie ! Gillian emménage avec nous ! _S'écria Cal fou de joie._

Émilie laissa tomber son sac au sol et couru dans les bras de Gillian.

_ C'est génial !

_ Je ne pensais pas que le fait de vivre ici pourrait vous rendre si heureux !

_ Mais si, ça va être amusant. On va faire tourner papa en bourrique.

_ Oi ! Du calme mesdemoiselles, c'est encore moi le mâle de cette maisonnée.

Gillian et Émilie pouffèrent toutes les deux de rire devant l'air faussement sérieux de Cal.

De beaux moments étaient à venir.

TBC.

* * *

Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées pour la suite mais quelqu'un a proposé, je cite : que je « ferme la gueule à Zoe ». J'avoue que l'idée m'intéresse pas mal étant donné que je ne porte pas forcément Zoe dans mon cœur (c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire).

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Autres idées/suggestions ?

À bientôt !


	6. Un coeur bouleversé

L'inspiration m'a à nouveau frappée, donc voici un sixième chapitre à ce recueil de One-Shot. Un peu plus fluffy et angsty que les précédents mais j'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

**6. Un cœur bouleversé**

* * *

« Running, down corridoors through, automatic doors,  
Got to get to you, got to see this through,  
First night of your life, curled up on your own,  
Looking at you now, you would never know.

I see it in your eyes, I see it in your eyes,  
You'll be alright. »

_Athlete – Wires_

Il était tard, très tard ! Cal sentit l'air frais de novembre s'engouffrer sous son manteau, il frissonna légèrement et poussa précipitamment la porte d'entrée de chez lui. Il fut aussitôt envahi par l'air chaud de la maisonnée. Il soupira de bien-être et ôta son manteau. Il remarqua soudainement une fine lumière qui émanait de son salon. Il s'approcha en silence et la découvrit, endormie sur son canapé. Son cœur se serra instantanément lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle l'avait sûrement attendu toute la nuit.

Il s'agenouilla à la hauteur de son visage et caressa ses cheveux. Elle était si belle, si paisible. Elle s'agita doucement avant d'ouvrir un œil puis l'autre. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_ Bonsoir mon cœur.

_ Hmmm bonsoir.

Elle étira ses bras, bailla puis posa sa main sur sa joue.

_ Quelle heure est-il ?

_ Tard.

Elle hocha de la tête avant de se mettre assise.

_ Comment s'est passé ta réunion ?

Malgré le fait qu'elle venait de se réveiller elle aperçu une vague de tristesse traverser son regard. Elle savait que Cal devait assister à une réunion concernant la découverte du corps inanimé d'un enfant de trois ans. Il culpabilisait énormément au sujet de cette affaire car il n'avait pas réussit à sauver ce petit garçon malgré tous ses efforts. Elle savait que tous ces événements le chamboulaient énormément.

_ Je suis désolée. _Murmura-t-elle._

Cal la fixait intensément du regard. Il était tellement heureux qu'elle soit là, ce soir, avec lui. Tout semblait plus simple avec elle.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle reposa sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux un instant, savourant sa présence.

_ Merci. _Souffla-t-il._

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit. Il souleva ses jambes et les plaça sur les siennes, il la serra fort dans ses bras durant plusieurs minutes.

_ Cal. _Murmura-t-elle en caressa ses cheveux_.

Il ferma les yeux et huma son parfum.

_ J'ai besoin de toi. _Lui dit-il simplement._

_ Je suis là, je ne vais nulle part.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et soupira de bien-être.

_ Gillian ?

_ Hmmm ? _Soupira-t-elle en caressant son dos._

_ J'ai peur.

_ De quoi ?

_ De toi.

_ De moi ? Pourquoi ? _L'interrogea-t-elle surprise._

_ Je t'aime tellement Gillian, ça me terrifie.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui releva la tête.

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi Cal. Jamais je ne te ferais de mal, jamais je ne te quitterai. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

_ Tu ne peux pas me le promettre. Un jour, peut-être, je te pousserai à bout et tu baisseras les bras.

_ Jamais ! Jamais tu m'entends ? Je pense avoir traversé le pire, je peux tout endurer.

_ Je ne veux plus te faire de mal.

_ Mais tu me fais tellement de bien Cal, si seulement tu pouvais t'en rendre compte.

Elle déposa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Il caressa sa nuque du bout des doigts et se laissa envahir par cette sensation de bonheur intense.

Ils se séparèrent et ouvrirent les yeux.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à leur chambre à coucher. Elle se glissa sous les draps et l'attira contre elle. Il posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et se laissa bercer par les battements de son cœur.

_ Je serais là, chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi.

_ Je sais.

_ Je t'aime Cal. Tellement.

_ Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit. _Murmura-t-elle d'une voix envahie par le sommeil._

_TBC._

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça motive ;-)

Merci !


	7. Une proposition décente

J'ai été frappée par l'inspiration comme on est frappé par la foudre ! So… chapter 7 up !

* * *

**7. Une proposition décente**

* * *

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi non ?

_ Pourquoi non ? Enfin Gillian tu dois bien avoir une petite idée.

_ C'est un client comme un autre.

_ Ce n'est pas _du tout_ un client comme un autre ! C'est ton ex-mari enfin !

_ Il m'a promis de nous verser une très généreuse somme d'argent. On ne peut pas se permettre de passer à côté d'une telle occasion.

Cal soupira d'exaspération. Il ne tentait même plus de camoufler son mépris pour Alec. Il détestait… non pire, haïssait ce type. Il avait brisé le cœur de Gillian, il avait joué avec ses sentiments, il l'avait trahie. Cal n'avait pas envie de l'aider, il voulait lui casser la gueule.

_ Il ne croit même pas en notre science.

_ Je… oui… enfin il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis.

_ C'est un con donc il ne va pas changer d'avis.

_ Cal…

Gillian l'empoigna par l'avant-bras et l'attira dans la salle de repos loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

_ … tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux.

_ Chérie, je ne suis pas jaloux. J'ai confiance en toi mais je me méfie de ce type comme de la peste.

_ Mais que veux-tu qu'il nous fasse ?

_ Pour commencer, es-tu sûr qu'il possède bien l'argent qu'il dit vouloir nous verser ?

_ Je…j'en sais rien on a qu'à demander à Eli de vérifier.

_ Est-ce que ses intentions dans cette affaire sont bonnes ?

_ Ca, c'est à toi de le vérifier.

_ Et pour finir… _Cal se racla la gorge_… Tu ne penses pas qu'il puisse faire cela dans le but de te récupérer ?

Gillian lui sourit et l'attira à elle par les épaules.

_ Et tu penses qu'il a une chance d'y parvenir ?

_ Je… je ne pense pas mais…

_ Mais quoi Cal ? _Lui murmura-t-elle à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage._

_ Mais tu as quand même été marié 6 ans avec lui et…

_ Et ?

_ Et ça me fait un peu peur. _Lui souffla-t-il._

_ Si tu as peur de lui parce que nous avons été mariés alors tu n'as qu'à me demander en mariage. _Lâcha-t-elle sur le ton du défi. _

Cal prit une rapide inspiration sous l'effet de la surprise. Venait-elle de le demander en mariage ou avait-il mal entendu ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Cal…

Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent et déclara d'une voix fébrile :

_ J'y pense depuis un petit moment déjà. Tu me rends tellement heureuse Cal, si tu savais… _Elle se racla la gorge dans le but de regagner un peu de courage_… Alors… épouse moi ?

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui afin d'observer sa réaction. Elle lu de la surprise sur son visage, de la peur et aussi de la joie.

Cal ne savait plus quoi penser. D'abord Alec ensuite ça. C'était beaucoup pour une journée. Mais la vraie question était : « Avait-il envie de se marier avec elle ? ». Gillian, SA Gillian l'avait demandé en mariage. Tout cela était bizarre, les rôles étaient inversés. Cela n'aurait pas du se passer ainsi. Il aurait du l'emmener manger dans un grand restaurant français, ils auraient bu, parlé, dansé et à l'heure du dessert il aurait posé un genou à terre et il lui aurait demandé de l'épousé. Bref, cela aurait été le parfait cliché romantique et sans surprise de la demande en mariage. Et il déteste les clichés. Alors oui, oui il voulait se marier avec elle. Oui, il voulait se réveiller chaque jour à ses côtés, l'entendre chanter Elvis Presley sous la douche et rouspéter contre les animateurs télé.

_ Cal ?

_ Oui.

_ Oui ?

_ Oui !

_ Oui ? Tu veux m'épouser ?

_ Oui bien sûr que je veux t'épouser mon cœur.

Gillian lui sourit de toutes ses dents, posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et l'embrassa avec passion.

_ On est fiancé alors ? _Lui demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle._

Cal pouffa de rire.

_ Oui ma chérie. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'acheter une bague au moins. Je suis un peu pris de court là.

_ Oui c'est vrai pardon. Je suis tellement heureuse, je…

_ Hum, hum.

Tous deux se tournèrent en même temps du côté de la porte. Devant eux se tenait Alec Foster les poings sur les hanches.

_ J'interromps quelque chose ?

_ Tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question. _Lui répondit sèchement Cal._

Alec l'ignora et s'adressa à Gillian :

_ Alors lui et toi ?

Gillian s'écarta gentiment de Cal et épousseta nerveusement sa jupe.

_ Oui, Cal et moi sommes fiancés.

_ Je ne vois pas de bague et…

_ C'est parce que nous ne l'avons pas encore annoncé à nos employés. _L'interrompit Cal._

Gillian se racla la gorge.

_ Bon, Alec, nous allons étudier ton dossier avec Cal et nous allons prendre une décision.

_ Pas la peine. _Lui répondit-il._

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Je… Gillian, la vraie raison de ma venue c'est toi. Je voulais voir comment tu allais et si tu pouvais m'accorder une deuxième chance.

_ Ah ! J'en étais sûr. _S'exclama Cal triomphant._ Eh bien c'est trop tard, Gillian est avec moi maintenant et je ne ferai jamais l'erreur de la laisser partir. Je ne te montre pas la sortie tu connais le chemin.

_ Cal ! _Gronda Gillian._

_ Quoi ? Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Allez bon vent !

Alec foudroya Cal du regard et tourna précipitamment les talons avant de partir sans un mot de plus.

Gillian tapa l'épaule de Cal du plat de la main.

_ Aie. _Hurla Cal et feignant d'être blessé._

_ Ca c'est pour avoir été méchant avec Alec.

_ Il voulait me piquer ma nana. _Répliqua Cal sur un ton enfantin._

_ Et ça…

Gillian se pencha pour l'embrasser.

_ Ca c'est pour fêter nos fiançailles.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça chérie, j'ai plein d'idée sur la manière de fêter nos fiançailles. _Lui répondit Cal d'un air coquin._

TBC…

* * *

Bon, je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter ce recueil maintenant mais j'avoue être un peu en panne d'inspiration pour la suite. Il me semble avoir exploité pas mal de situations et je n'ai ni envie de retranscrire leur mariage, ni de mettre Gillian en cloque (ce qui serait une suite logique). Par contre je me laisserais bien tenter par du NC-17 (ce qui est ma spécialité) mais j'ai peur que les francophones ne soient pas habitués à ce genre de fic. Alors vos propositions, avis, commentaires positifs ou négatifs m'intéressent beaucoup !

Merci d'avance !


End file.
